Tradução Folhas Vermelhas
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Tradução. "Venha nadar, Snow" ele diz. Quem é Jon para negar algo a um senhor de Winterfell? Slash.


**Título:** Folhas Vermelhas  
**Autor: **Sharksdontsleep  
**Tradutor:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto/2012 p/ Nayla,** Slash M/M  
**Advertências:**Olha, tem beijos. E menção a gente nadando sem roupa.  
**Resumo:** "Venha nadar, Snow" ele diz. Quem é Jon para negar algo a um senhor de Winterfell? Robb/Jon kissing lessons.

Link da original: Red Leaves - http (dois pontos) (barra) (barra) archiveofourown (ponto) org (barra) works / 196444 (tire os espaços e coloque o que está em parenteses)

**Folhas Vermelhas **

É talvez não a primeira vez que Jon os vê juntos, mas é, talvez, a primeira vez que fica observando. Robb a tem imprensada contra a porta da cozinha, as mãos dela nos ombros dele, os dedos ficando brancos de tanto apertar. Não está a levantando completamente, mas ela está meio erguida. O corpo de Robb suportando o peso do dela.

Ela tem cabelo volumoso e negro, o qual se enrola devido ao vapor da água saindo da torneira para lavar os pratos. Quadris generosos, Jon pensa, e pela primeira vez entende o trocadilho.

Ela está sendo muito generosa com Robb, pelo visto.

Todavia, os Stark são os Senhores de Winterfell e os plebeus os amam e a eles nada negam, inclusive suas filhas. Especialmente suas filhas, como Jon bem sabe.

Ele observa por um minuto, talvez, ou quem sabe por mais tempo. Não sabe precisar. Sua bota esbarra numa parte solta do chão, fazendo um barulho alto o suficiente para ser ouvido. Robb se vira, a boca suculenta e vermelha e úmida e olha para Jon longamente.

Jon se recolhe ao próprio quarto, cortinas envolvendo sua cama como uma bandeira branca em sinal de rendição.

Ele encontra Robb mais tarde, sob as folhas vermelhas das árvores do Bosque Sagrado. O inverno pode estar chegando, mas o verão já está aqui por tempo o suficiente, e as tardes são todas aconchegantes e quentinhas. Robb nada como faz tudo mais: rápido e bem feito.

Robb está tirando as botas quando Jon se aproxima.

"Venha nadar, Snow" ele diz. Quem é Jon para negar algo a um senhor de Winterfell?

A água está quentinha e eles deslizam por ela, o cabelo de Robb escurecido pela mesma água, tão escuro que os tons herdados dos Tully vão sendo substituídos pelos dos Stark. Já o cabelo de Jon gruda na cabeça, deixando o líquido algáceo escorrer, molhando os olhos.

Robb desparece sob a água por um segundo, vindo segurando Jon pelos joelhos e para fora d'água, apenas para jogá-lo de volta com um splash.

"Bastardo," Jon diz.

"Engraçadinho." Robb diz. Deitando-se e espalhando água em volta de si. Ele estava nu, nem mesmo com roupas de baixo e o membro repousava sob uma cobertura de cabelo brilhante. Jon não olha... não está olhando.

"Como é?" ele fala.

"Como é o quê?" Robb pergunta.

"Beijar as empregadas da cozinha."

"Pergunte ao Theon." Robb diz. "Eu só beijei uma."

"Como foi, então, com ela?"

Robb pareceu pensativo por um minuto, ou o tão pensativo quanto é possível para um jovem quase maduro numa calorosa tarde.

"Bom." Ele diz. "Ela é boa nisso. Ou eu acho que ela é."

"Só acha? Não tem certeza?" Jon joga um pouco de água em Robb.

"Não tenho com o quê comparar. Seria como dizer que o Bran é um bom arqueiro sem ter visto Arya disparar uma flecha antes."

"Mas foi bom?"

"É claro que foi bom. Mulheres são quentes, macias em alguns cantos, durinhas em outros."

"Como se você fosse um grande especialista depois de apenas um beijo."

"Como eu poderia competir com seu relacionamento com seu… cabelo?" Robb ri.

Jon joga água nele, o perseguindo nadando quando o outro move para uma borda, pega Robb, que está escorregadio como uma enguia, empurrando-o contra uma margem enlameada.

De perto, a boca de Robb é tão macia e vermelha e úmida quanto Jon se lembra. Distrai muito. Gotas de água se acumulando nos longos cílios.

"Eu queria…"

E antes de Jon terminar o que ia dizer, Robb o beija.

Não é um beijo muito profundo. Jon não sabe bem o que fazer com a própria língua, exatamente, mas a ideia geral vem em mente e Robb está, de algum jeito, segurando seus braços e o carregando até deixá-lo contra a margem como ele fez com a garota.

Nunca houve segredos entre eles, já viram um ao outro sem e com roupa e em qualquer outro estado.

Jon está consciente de sua nudeza agora, sente a sua e a de Robb e a água entre os dois. O braço de Robb servindo de apoio contra suas costas, uma mão segurando o lado do corpo de Jon, tão confortável e familiar quanto a bainha de sua espada.

Eles se beijam assim, por um tempo, até a boca de Jon se sentir em carne viva e usada de algum jeito e bem, bem, bem.

Quem é Jon para negar algo a Robb?

A noite está chegando, mas por enquanto eles estão aqui e as folhas vermelhas das árvores do Bosque Sagrado não se parecem em nada com sangue.


End file.
